The Beginning of No End
by Phoenix Warren
Summary: Phoebe finally finds love & happiness with the most unlikely person in her life.But will her futures past catch up with them & end it all? Will they all be strong enough to deal with what lies ahead? WOMAN ON WOMAN R
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe was extremely happy with the person in her life, even if it was another woman she was with. She had never even had a second thought about being with a woman. Parker had given her everything she needed in a lover...a spouse...and a friend.

She had been having the vision of the daughter she was suppose to have every night since she and Parker has begun dating each other. Her premonition had turned into a dream. But her dreams were soon to become a nightmares.

She had awoken from her sleep in a heavy sweat. It wasn't the dream she had been having for the past year since she and Parker decided to settle down with each other exclusively. This time she had a nightmare like none other she had before. She dreamt she watched Parker being killed in front of her and there was nothing that she could do. She watched the REAL love of her life be killed and she did nothing.

Even tho Parker was her lover she was almost afraid of her. Afraid for her, because of the nightmares she had been having for the past week. Mainly because none of them knew Parker's true background. All they knew is whatever Parker could remember. Which wasn't much. And the elders wouldn't tell them anything either. Anytime Parker would ask, they would always answer with "you'll find out all you need to know in time. Your past is for you to find on your own, not for us to tell you."

Some part of her knew it wasn't wise to be with this woman, but she couldn't resist. She couldn't fight her heart.

"The heart gets, what the heart wants", she had always said to herself.

She tried to shake the feeling, but it refused to be shaken. Maybe all the men she dated were not the cause of her daughter. Not that it was a bad thing but when she became pregnant, she knew Parker was the cause. After all it had been Parker who was the one who had helped start the Warren line. So why couldn't she be the reason for her pregnancy? Its not like she had been with any men.

After a year of dating and finally they indulged and each other. Some weeks later... Phoebe had missed her period and stood nervously in the bathroom and waited for the test results. Positive! The test was positive!

It seemed she was in another world after she had seen the results. This was the 3rd test she had taken in the last few days. She was already waiting on the test results from her doctors office.

She was half mortified and half happy about what she saw. She sat in the bathroom with the test when Paige began banging on the door. She snapped out of her daze and opened the door.

She cracked the door just enough to see her sister looking at her with an annoyed look on her face.

Phoebe: yeh?

Paige: you plan on coming out sometime today?

Phoebe: I'll be out in a sec

Paige: does this sec last a whole nother hour?

Phoebe: No! I'm coming out now. Just give me a few minutes.

Paige: you just said a sec

Phoebe: Paige, you know what I mean. Just go use the other bathroom.

Paige: all my stuff is in this bathroom

Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom with the test in hand, well hidden from Paige. She got back to her bedroom and put the test in its box then wrapped and tied it tightly in a bag. She wasn't gonna make the same mistake Piper had made once before.

She had opened the pregnancy test in her room and read the instructions the night before, so she already knew not to dispose of the test in the bathroom trash. She was gonna make sure that the test and the results made its way to the curb side trash without anyone ever knowing she had used it. She would get rid of it before she had her breakfast and before Parker had come to pick her up for work. Her car was in the shop with a few damages. She had backed into a pole. Deja Vue all over again.

She remembered she had done the same to Prue's car years ago. She smiled thinking about her sister and all the good times they had together.

She planned to name her daughter Prudence when she finally had her, if she had her. This could be a false alarm like before with Dex.

Prue...Prue...she missed her sister and knew that looking at her daughter would make everyday harder. A tear ran down her cheek.

She headed down to the kitchen were the Halliwells had lived for generations. She entered the kitchen and tossed the bag in the trash.

Phoebe: morning

Piper: hey! How'd you sleep?

Phoebe: great

Piper: you sure? I heard you talking in your sleep again. I was gonna come in an check on you, but I figured Parker would make sure you were ok.

Phoebe: she went demon hunting last night

Paige walks in the kitchen

Paige: good thing, she might not have been able to get in the bathroom this morning

Phoebe smiles at her sister

Phoebe: I wasn't in there that long

Piper: yeh you were. I'm glad I got my own bathroom.

Paige: ooh you and Leo kiss and makeup?

Piper: as a matter of fact yes we did. Speaking of Parker when is she gonna come back to the manor to stay?

Phoebe: I don't know. All I know is she wants to keep us out of harms way and she feels that the only way to do that is to be out of the manor.

Paige: but the demons attack here every chance they get.

Piper: yeh well she's stubborn

Paige: like a Halliwell

Piper: like a Warren

Phoebe: yeh until she gets a demon who'll follow her home and kill her

Paige: she's damn near immortal

Phoebe: I'm just worried about her

Parker comes thru the backdoor. Phoebe's eyes light up when she see's her. She gets up and wraps her arms around her planting a kiss on her lips.

Phoebe: mmm... good morning

Parker: morning

Piper: you sure are chipper today

Parker: Paige, Im chipper everyday.

Piper: good grab that tray of cookies mrs. Happy

She passes Piper the tray.

Piper: nooo. You take those to the car and I'll carry these. I have cookie day at Wyatt's school.

Parker: well isn't that fun.

They head out towards Piper's car

Parker: be right back

Phoebe: don't take too long. I miss you already!

They smile at each other as Phoebe plants kisses on her lips.

Paige: oh god, please. Enough of the mushy stuff

Phoebe: hey we don't say anything when you and Henry are at it.

Parker: that's right, you tell her

Leo walks in with Chris and sits him next to Wyatt who's still eating breakfast.

Leo: where's Piper?

Phoebe: awww! Let me see my handsome nephew.

Paige: she and Parker went to the car.

Leo: Well we gotta get to work on this house early today

Phoebe: yeh about that. she has to take me to work. My cars still in the shop till tomorrow.

Leo: that's fine. She's got the address. Here let me start feeding Chris.

She hands Chris to Leo

Paige: so this house of yours is probably older than you huh?

Leo smiles

Leo: no its not that old but the past owners haven't kept it up. So it does look old n dilapidated. We're gonna do some serious work to it. And in a couple of months it'll be good as new and ready for the new owners. Of course it won't be as beautiful as the manor but it'll be just as good.

Phoebe: well with you two on the job the new owners will love it.

Piper and Parker come back in the kitchen. Their talking about Parker eating one of the cookies from the trays.

Parker: I was hungry.

Piper: there's food in the kitchen

Parker: Piper it's a cookie

Piper: don't let Wyatt see you eating that

Parker: yes ma'am

She salutes Piper. Piper heads over to her men and gives Chris a kiss

Piper: good morning little guy

Leo: hey Parker? Phoebe already told me about you taking her to work so get there when you can.

Parker: I think I'm just gonna let her take the car. I really wanna get to work. Is that okay with you Pheebs?

Phoebe: yeh

Leo: ok that's settled. Lets go

Leo kisses Piper and the boys goodbye, Parker does the same with Phoebe and hands her the keys. She slips the rest of her cookie to Wyatt as they head out.

Leo: you think they know what we're up to?

Parker: I hope not

They jump in Leo's truck and drive off

Piper: so what were you dreaming about last night?

Phoebe: nothing

Paige: nothing? Even I heard you

Phoebe: I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to keep you up. If Parker would stay with me at night I wouldn't be having these screwed up nightmares.

She didn't mean to say that, but it had slipped her lips and it was too late to try and cover it up.

Piper: nightmares?

Paige: about what?

Phoebe: nothing. I'd better get going.

She stands and heads out the door leaving her two sisters in the kitchen, wondering about what she been going thru.

Leo and Parker drove around for a half an hour before they head to their worksite. They park the truck in the garage of the house their working on.

There are already men inside and outside working. The two stand in front of the house looking at it.

Parker: this is great. We get an ass load of money to work on a house I'm just gonna buy when its done, for less. Phoebe's gonna love this.

Leo: they all are. They get to stay together

Parker: like their supposed to be. I already told the realtor I wanted to buy it. Of course I called instead of going to see her.

Leo: smart. Oh here she comes

Realtor: hello. How's it coming?

Leo: great! In about 5 months...it'll be done.

He looks at Parker

Leo: the new owners will love it

Realtor: its great you mention it. I got a call from a buyer last week. They wanna buy it. Even put down quiet a large deposit too.

Parker: wow that's great.

Realtor: yes and I've seen the work your company does, that's why I hired you.

Parker: and we're very grateful for your business, but if you'll excuse us we have tons of work to do.

Realtor: all work and no play huh?

Parker: yes ma'am. Excuse us

They start up the steps towards the house to start work.

Leo: what was that all about?

Parker: I don't want her to recognize my voice. Plus she was giving me the eyes

Leo: the eyes?

Parker: the eyes

Leo: what eyes

She gives Leo a look.

Parker: you've been married too long


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe sat at work in her office in a daze thinking about the test she took this morning. She could barely get any work done. She hears her name being called and snaps out of it.

Phoebe: yeh?

Elise: your article?

Phoebe: uh yeh, I sent it to your office already

Elise: I know. this is good. Hopefully she takes your advice and tells her boyfriend she's pregnant.

It was just last week she opened the letter from a young woman who became pregnant and didn't know whether to tell him or not. Now Phoebe had the same dilemma.

Phoebe: yeh, hopefully

Elise: you okay?

Phoebe: fine

Elise leaves the office Phoebe picks up the phone and starts to dial Parker's number. She thought she should just wait until she got the results from her doctor before telling her. She didn't want to get Parker's hopes up just to find out she wasn't pregnant. She was gonna take her own advice and tell her that there was a possibility that she was pregnant. 1st she missed her cycle then the letter about pregnancy? But what if Parker wasn't ready for children? What if this pregnancy pushed her away? She slammed down the phone when it began to ring. She looked eerily at the phone before answering. Her doctors office was calling. Though she was relieved it wasn't Parker. She was now nervous speaking to this woman over the phone.

Woman: ms. Halliwell?

Phoebe: yes?

Woman: we have your tests back. And I have some good news for you. Your pregnant. We're not sure how many weeks yet but we can schedule an appointment for you to come in for an ultrasound.

Phoebe sat at her desk half excited half mortified. The woman constantly calling Phoebe's name snapped her out of her daze.

Woman: ms. Halliwell would you like to schedule an appointment?

Phoebe: uhm yeh, sure as soon as possible.

The nurse gave Phoebe a time and date to show up. She hung up and sat back in her chair. Now she REALLY had to tell Parker. She picked up the phone and began dialing the number.

Parker was on a ladder banging away as was everyone else around her. The feel of her vibrating phone startled her. She pulled her phone from its case and smiled at the site of Phoebe's name.

Parker: hey what's up

Phoebe: lunch?

Parker: uh actually we're swamped here. I'm sorry I can't.

Phoebe: oh

She could hear the disappointment in her voice

Even more she could feel it. Even over the phone.

Parker: ya know...I think I can sneak away for a while.

Phoebe: great. Our place?

Parker: yeh. Gimmie 10 minutes

Phoebe: ok

They hang up and Parker goes to find Leo.

Parker: hey Leo? I gotta go something's up with Pheebs

Leo: everything okay?

Parker: I don't know yet

Leo: want the truck?

Parker: nah I'll just orb

Leo: ok see you in a few hours

Parker: right

She goes into an empty room and orbs over into the ladies room of the café and see's Phoebe sitting at a table.

Parker: hey what's up?

She sits down

Phoebe: we need to talk

Parker: uh oh. I don't like the way that sounds.

Phoebe: its nothing bad...

Parker: but?

Phoebe: I took a pregnancy test this morning.

Parker: why?

Phoebe: gee I don't know Parker for the hell of it. I'm late... The test was positive. I went to see my doctor and I got the results back... I'm pregnant.

Parker looked stunned. She had done it again. She didn't mean to. It was an accident.

Phoebe could see the look on her face that said this was bad. Tears streamed from her eyes. She thought Parker would be happy about this.

She lowered her head and let the tears drop into her lap.

Parker seeing this lifted Phoebes head and smiled.

Parker: we're gonna have a baby?

She shook her head, tears still falling from her eyes. Parker kissed her deep and felt her face. She jumped up and shouted.

Parker: we're gonna have a baby! She's having a baby!

Parker called Leo and told him she wouldn't be back for the day and they were headed for the manor. Phoebe didn't know that Parker was just warning Leo so he wouldn't be seen.

At the manor they headed to the kitchen to get something to eat since lunch never happened.

Phoebe: I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna go and lay down.

Parker: you sure?

Phoebe: yeh

She headed out the kitchen and then turned to Parker.

Phoebe: wanna join me?

She had a look and her eyes that said sleep wouldn't come soon. Especially since they had the whole house to themselves. Parker knew that look and smiled. Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Parker right behind her. They got to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Piper came in with the boys and headed for the kitchen. Parker and Phoebe were at the table kissing and playing around while feeding each other pieces of fruit.

Piper: get a room

They laughed at her. Then looked at each other.

Phoebe: already did

Piper: over sharing

Parker: you wanna tell her or should I?

Piper: tell me what?

Phoebe: later, when we're all together

Piper: no I wanna know now. What's going on?

The glow emitting from the to said every bit of good news.

Phoebe: later

Piper: you know, you can't start to tell someone something and then change your mind.

Parker: trust me its worth it.

Piper gave them a look.

Piper: it better be if your gonna have me thinking all day about it.

They laughed again

Piper: and what's with all the laughing?

Phoebe: you'll find out

At dinner Phoebe looked at her family as they had their conversations. All she could think about was the baby that was growing inside her and the love of her life who sat next to her. She held Parker's hand and squeezed it. Parker turned to her and smiled that smile Phoebe loved so much. The same smile she wore the morning she opened her eyes and saw Parker sitting near her watching her sleep.

She leaned near her ear and whispered.

Phoebe: ready?

Parker: as I'll ever be

Piper: no whispering

Parker: tell em

Paige: tell us, tell us what?

Phoebe: ok I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I'm just gonna come right out and say it...

Piper: then say it already! Your killing me over here.

Phoebe: I'm pregnant!

Everyone's jaw dropped. Congratulations and hugs from everyone especially her sisters went around to the two.

Henry: when? How?

Paige: honey we all know how

Henry was told about the powers Parker possessed. How she had given their ancestor the daughter that created the line that created the Charmed Ones.

But he must have forgotten in the moment.

Paige: I'm gonna be an aunt!

Piper: you already are.

Paige: u know what I mean. We're gonna be aunts! You know what that means right? Another twice blessed child.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months have passed and Phoebe has moved in with Parker. She laid in bed showing her mommy pouch for Parker to see. Parker laid talking to her stomache and kissing it. She couldn't help but smile at the site and laugh at the tickles that Parker was giving her from kissing her.

Parker: when are we gonna find out the sex?

Phoebe: when the babies born.

Parker: how am I gonna know what color to paint the nursery?

Phoebe: speaking of that. We're gonna have to get a bigger place.

Parker: already ahead of you. I brought us a house. A nice big one wit lots of rooms and space for you, me and the baby.

Phoebe: ow! Somebody likes the sound of that.

She touches her stomache. And feels the baby kick again. She takes Parker's hand and places it on her stomache.

Phoebe: feel that?

Parker: he kicked

She kisses her stomache again

Parker: what are you doing in there? You tap dancing on mommies insides? She doesn't like that.

Phoebe: ow! I don't think she cares

Parker: she?

Phoebe: yes, she. you were hoping for a boy huh?

Parker: I don't care about the sex of the baby. As long as its...

Phoebe: she

Parker: as long as SHE's born healthy. I'll be happy. She's gonna be beautiful just like her mother.

She smiles at Phoebe, Phoebe smiles back and kisses her.

Phoebe: I wonder what powers she'll have. I know she'll have some of mine and some of yours. The question is which ones.

Parker: we'll just have to wait and see

Phoebe: hopefully making clones of herself won't be one.

Parker: oh, what's wrong with cloning?

Phoebe: nothing...for you. I'd prefer my daughter not to make massive amounts of herself for me to chase. Ooh or shape shifting. Noooo shape shifting! Mommy doesn't like the shape shifting, blinking, flaming, shimmering, transmortification...

Parker: ok ok Phoebe, I think she gets the idea

Phoebe: ok but none of the major stuff until your mom shows you how. Or you turn 21

She said to her stomache. Parker looked on and smiled at her.

Parker: come on.

Phoebe where we going?

Parker: to our new home. The movers will be here tomorrow.

Phoebe: whoa slow down partner. What new home?

Parker: the house I bought

Phoebe: you really brought a house?

Parker: yeh. months ago. You thought I was kidding?

Phoebe: where?

Parker: you'll see. Here take my hand

Phoebe stood up and took Parker's hand. They orbed into an empty house. It was huge and beautiful. It looked like the manor.

She walked further in an looked around.

Phoebe: where are we?

Parker: home. Come on let me show you the rest of it.

She showed Phoebe around downstairs an then on the 2nd floor. She walked over to a closed door and motioned for Phoebe to come over. She opened the door an what she saw took her breath away.

It was a nursery. Big, bright, an beautiful.

She looked at the room an then back at Parker. She was crying. Parker smiled.

Parker: you like it?

Phoebe: I love it, an so will the baby.

Parker: I love you so much Phoebe.

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Parker's neck an kissed her, still crying an told her she loved her too. They continued to kiss before Parker broke the kiss an led Phoebe to the crib where their baby would sleep. Phoebe still couldn't believe how beautiful it was in here.

Parker: look inside

Phoebe looked in the crib an saw a white an yellow baby blanket that bared the symbol of the triquetta an the name Halliwell.

She picked it up, held it close to her, closed her eyes an smelled it. When she opened her eyes she saw a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it. She laid the blanket back in the crib an picked up the box. She looked at Parker who had the biggest smile on her face. She gave her a look as if to say open it. She looked back at the box an took the ribbon off. Inside was another small ring box. She could feel her heart beating faster than it had ever done before.

She slowly opened the box. Inside was a single key. She had hoped it was a ring. She turned towards Parker who was holding another box opened in front of her. Inside this box was a ring.

Parker: Phoebe, I love u more than anything else in this world an I have since I crawled out of that hole. For over two years you have been everything to me. You have meant everything to me. you've shown me love, understanding an your caring heart, an now... your giving me a child that both you and I will raise together and share our love with.

I promise with my eternal heart that if you marry me I will be the best wife that you could have ever asked for. I'll be your bestfriend, your confidant. I'll keep you safe, happy an the only time you'll ever cry is will be for moments like this. I'm asking you with everything in me, every ounce of my being... Phoebe Halliwell...will you marry me?

Before she could say anything Parker had knelt down in front of Phoebe an Phoebe began to cry again. She looked into Parker's eyes an with a breaking voice. She said yes.

Parker got up an placed the ring on her finger. Again they were kissing an hugging an the baby started moving, letting her parents know she approved. They looked at Phoebe's stomache an smiled. Parker leaned into her stomache an kissed it.

Parker: you are gonna be the most loved baby in the world.

Phoebe: yes she is. Honey?

She laid her head on Parker

Parker: yeh?

Phoebe: you didn't crawl out of that hole...we dragged you out.

Parker: oh the technicalities

They laughed an she kissed Parker again an again Parker broke the kiss.

Parker: come on

Phoebe: where to now?

Parker: well you have a house, you have a key, now all you need is to know what street you live on.

They went downstairs an headed towards the door. She motioned for Phoebe to open the door. She did so. When she walked outside she gasped. Parker had brought them the house next door to the manor. She looked to her right an saw Leo who was smiling at her. Piper was with him. She saw Phoebe an Parker standing on the porch. They all began walking towards each other. Leo still smiling looked at Parker.

Parker: now you all can stay close to each other

Piper: what are you two doing over there?

Phoebe: we live here

Piper: what, really?

Phoebe: yeh. Parker brought us the house. An we're engaged.

She showed her sister her ring.

Piper: WOW! Look at that rock! Its beautiful. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you.

Leo: so how do you like the work we did?

Piper: you two were the ones fixing this place up?

Piper looked at Parker who was standing next to Leo. They were wearing identical smiles.

She walked towards Parker an gave her a hug.

Phoebe: come on you have to see the nursery

Piper: nursery?

She looked back at the two as Phoebe pulled her into the house. They were still wearing their smiles.

Leo: ready to jump the old broom huh? You didn't tell me you were gonna ask her to marry you.

Parker: I've been trying to get up the nerve to for months. Come on you gotta see the nursery.

They headed into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later. The family sat in the waiting room of the hospital. A nurse came forward an asked for the Halliwell family. They rushed towards her.

Nurse: their ready for you.

They all followed the nurse to the maternity ward were they saw Phoebe an Parker holding an looking down at their two children. Phoebe had twins. A baby girl an a baby boy. The family looked surprised they had only known about one baby, not two.

Phoebe: I'd like you to meet Prudence and Keyton Halliwell.

Paige: oh my god you had twins.

They moved in closer to see and welcome their niece an nephew. The newest edition to the Halliwell family.

Parker: you guys ready to hold your niece an nephew? this is your family. Their a little off at times but they mean well.

Piper: hey buddy watch it

They handed a baby to each of the sisters. They looked at them an smiled.

Paige: their so beautiful

Piper: oh Parker, Keyton has your eyes. Those are sum beautiful eyes. Yes they are, yes they are.

Phoebe: Prue has them too.

Leo: why didn't you tell us you were having twins?

Parker: we didn't know. Apparently neither did the doctors until after Keyton came out.

Phoebe: Prue was hiding

Paige: either way I'm still an aunt twice in one day.

Phoebe: an I'm a mother

Leo: your dream came true

She looked at Parker with delight in her eyes.

Phoebe: thank you.

Parker: you did all the work.

After talking an holding the babies an talking some they left for the night. Wishing their family goodnight. Parker stayed with Phoebe an the babies that night. While Phoebe slept she picked up an held her daughter. She was awake an looking into her moms eyes. Parker smiled down at her. She walked around an bounced her baby girl in her arms.

Phoebe woke up but didn't say anything. She watched her fiancé' talk to their daughter.

Parker: you are so beautiful, just like your mama. We've been waiting for you an your brother for so long. Its no wonder you two were always kicking your mom. Fighting for space in there were you? The two of you are so special. Two special babies born into a very very special family.

An when your older you'll find out just how special you really are. You are the 5th, twice blessed child of this family. your cousins Wyatt, Chris an your aunt Paige are also twice blessed. your gonna love this family. I know I do.

Prue had fallen asleep in her mothers arms. She kissed her daughters head an placed her back in the crib next to Phoebe's bed.

Phoebe: looks like your gonna have to get another blanket made.

She turned towards the voice of her soon to be wife.

Parker: hey, your awake

She kissed Phoebe's head.

Phoebe: yeh. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. It isn't. It's a dream come true.

Parker: yeh it is. An I have extra blankets. I got the yellow ones as a neutral color. I got a pink one just in case you were right and we had a girl. After all Halliwells are born women.

Phoebe smiled her knowing smile.

Phoebe: told you we would have a girl.

Parker: an I knew we would have a boy.

Phoebe: we got both. Two beautiful babies.

Parker: what I will have to do is get another crib.

Phoebe: add a little pink to the room?

Parker: yeh. I'll have myself pick it up in the morning. Their releasing you in a few days.

Phoebe: ooh that's great. I'd love to sleep in my own bed with you

Parker smiled. Phoebe motioned for her to come closer with her index finger. She did as she was told. Phoebe kissed her an she reciprocated Phoebe's kiss with one of her own.

A few days later Leo, Parker an two of her clones were putting together another crib for the babies.

Leo: good thing this room is big. Your gonna need the extra space. you guys gotta buy double of everything.

Parker: yeh. Meaning extra doodie diapers

They laughed. One of her clones screamed out as she had dropped something on her foot.

Parker: hey be careful. I gotta feel that later

She rolled her eyes at herself. The other clone laughed.

Clone1: well I'm feeling it now

Clone2: didn't we have this same problem with the 1st crib?

Parker: yup

Leo: talking to yourself again?

Parker: yeh, but I do hold interesting conversation. There we go. All done. Lets get the bedding an get it situated

Parker and Leo grab a beer and sat in the hallway on the floor.

Leo: how'd you like being in the delivery room?

Parker: unbelievable. it was the single most beautiful, amazing, mortifying, yet gross thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life.

Leo laughs hard at Parker and the face she made.

Parker: seeing Prue and Keyton come into the world was beautiful... and then something came out behind them... it wasn't a baby

Leo: you cut the cords?

Parker: of course. I think I wanna deliver our next child. I mean if we decide to have another baby. You guys still thinking bout having another one?

Leo: eventually. I didn't get to be there for the birth of my boys.

Parker: we pay a price for the work we do

The conversation goes on for quite sometime. The phone rings. Clone2 answered it. It was the hospital saying Phoebe was ready to come home an it was ok if she did.

Clone2: want me to get her?

Parker: no I'll get her.

Leo: the car seats in?

Parker & Clones: yup

Leo: no matter how many times I see that its still a little weird.

Parker: well I'm off

She leaves out for the hospital to pick up here fiancé' an their children.

They got home and put the babies in the nursery. The clones were still there looking at them. Parker stood behind Phoebe with her arms wrapped around her waist.

They watched as Parker's clones watched the babies sleep.

Phoebe: at least we won't be short on help

Parker: thought you didn't like cloning

Phoebe: changed my mind

Piper & Paige come in.

Piper: where are the little muffins?

Phoebe: sleeping. Go on in

Parker: hey guys? Let the aunts have a chance to see the babies.

They kissed the babies and disappeared.

Paige: that is gonna come in real handy.

That and your lovely singing voice.

The aunts stood over each crib and looked at the new editions to the family.

Piper: uh oh somebody made a poopie

Parker made a clone of herself

Clone: oh no you don't

It disappeared. The sisters looked at Parker.

Phoebe: Parker

Parker: I needed and extra hand

Piper: I'll do it.

The 1st couple of months with the twins was definitely something new to them, especially Parker, but she was determined to be a great parent. Anytime the kids needed to be fed or changed, Parker handled it. If they woke up crying she would tell Phoebe to go back to sleep an rushed to them. Phoebe needed her rest. After going thru ova 36hrs of labor and 9 months of carrying twins who constantly beat up her organs, it was the least she could do. She rarely ever used a clone unless both babies were awake and she needed a hand. Phoebe would listen to them from the baby monitor or watch from the twins bedroom door. Parker took to mothering easily. She was grateful that Parker took care of things at night, but after two months. She paid for it in the mornings an anytime she fought a demon. So they started sharing the responsibilities, taking turns with the kids. It took Phoebe a month to talk her into it.

6 months later the house was decorated an ready for the wedding that day.

Parker is having a talk with Leo, Victor, and Henry.

Parker: what am I gonna wear?

Victor: you haven't found anything to wear yet? It's the day of your wedding.

Parker: should I wear a tux? I mean, cus I'm not thrilled about a dress. Phoebe's already gonna be in a dress so there's no need for me to wear one...cus I'm not.

Leo: so wear a tux. No one is gonna mind. No one is gonna care. This is your wedding.

Henry: Phoebe is gonna love you even if you came naked...but don't.

Golden lights appear. In front of the for stand five women.

Penny, Patty, Charlotte, Melinda and Prue.

They stand shocked to see them. They knew Grams was coming but they didn't expect the other four women. The hugs began to go around. It had been a while since Parker had seen Charlotte. She really didn't even remember her much. They just stared an smiled at each other. In front of her stood the woman who named her, the woman she thought of like a mother, the woman who gave her life an in return? She returned the favor. She had never seen Melinda, but she looked so much like Charlotte there was no way you couldn't see these two were closely related. And meeting Prue for the 1st time? It was... it was like the last piece of the puzzle was now in place

Leo: the girls are waiting for you in the master bedroom an they'll be happy to see all of you.

Victor showed them the way.

They both smiled at the women and watched as they filed out of the bedroom. Parker snapped her fingers and a tux wrapped her body.

Parker: how do I look?

Victor: good..if your trying to get in trouble for personal gain on your wedding day.

Leo: personal gain doesn't apply to her. It only applies to regular witches.

Danny, Parker's best friend was her best man. He knew all about the sisters an Parker.

Leo and Henry were groomsmen. Piper, Paige, and now Prue were Phoebe's bridesmaids. Victor n Patty gave Phoebe away. Wyatt and Chris were ringbearers.

Grams was the high priestess and conducted the ceremony. Charlotte and Melinda were there because their presence was needed to bless the twins. After all they were mixed breeds like Parker. Because of her angelic an earthly status, two family members spirits were needed to fully bless the marriage between the two and the children. This wedding was also a wiccaning.

The music began. Phoebe and her sisters walked down the stairs. The sight of Phoebe took Parker's breath away. Her heart was beating uncontrolably. She took Phoebe's hand in hers and turned towards Grams. Grams began the ceremony and Phoebe and Parker ended it by both saying "I do" they slipped their rings on each others fingers and kissed. smiles and tears filled the room especially little Prue. Parker and Phoebe took hold of their children and the wiccaning began. The ghostly forms of their ancestors filled the room as Grams began the ceremony.

It was official. They were now happily married with two beautiful children, one united family in a world of trouble ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was good 4 the Halliwells. The kids were getting bigger and stronger. The twins were now a yr old and walking. More like running Phoebe would say, especially when she had both of them at the same time and they moved off in different directions from her.

Parker started using her empathy when it came to her wife. She never liked to but didn't really have a choice seeing Phoebe worked from home and always had her hands full with the twins. When she sensed the twins giving their mom a hard time she'd send a clone to finish whatever she was doing while she went to keep the kids so Phoebe could work or get some rest.

Parker was always working herself and between being a contractor, a parent, a wife and The Phoenix she needed some rest herself.

She had made up her mind that she and Phoebe were gonna get away this weekend. Piper and Leo had seen how tired the two had been and volunteered to take the twins for the weekend.

Parker agreed but they had to have two of her clones or else they'd be calling them back not even 3hrs later.

She was gonna take her wife somewhere she had never been. Somewhere noone else could ever take her. Somewhere she hadn't been in eons. That quiet, relaxing, tranquil place she would go to think when she came to this place... this place called earth.

Leo and Parker sat in the kitchen having a beer.

Parker: I can't thank you guys enough for this. Phoebe needs some peace for a day or two.

Leo: what about you? You almost fell off a roof last week.

Parker: ok so I need a day off too

Leo: your stretching yourself too thin. Even an angel needs to take a break and relax. You are still part human. So where you guys going?

Parker: a garden

Leo looked at Parker confused

Leo: your taking your wife to a garden?

Parker: yes. Its like you've never seen before. Its beautiful and I can assure you Phoebe will love it. All your stress, pain, and cares are lifted off you there. No worries. Complete and utter blissful peace

Leo: for your sake I hope so

Parker: trust me

Piper and Phoebe are sitting in the conservatory watching the kids play with each other.

Phoebe: Piper are you sure about this? I mean the twins can be a handful.

Piper: I've watched my niece and nephew before. I have two of my own you know.

Plus I'll have two Parker's here when I need em if it gets too hectic for me and Leo.

Phoebe: with these two it will.

Keyton looks up and smiles at his mom

Phoebe: there goes that devilish grin of his

Piper: where have I seen that grin before?

Phoebe: Parker, when she 1st got in trouble and you grounded her. That's how we knew when she was up to something.

Piper: ooh yeh... that's not good

They laugh thinking back years before when everyone thought Parker was only 16 (until the elders told them different) and always in trouble. Anytime Parker had something up her sleeve she had that grin. And it seems she passed it on to her son. The two looked at Keyton, now realizing exactly how much alike mother and son were.

Piper: any idea where she's taking you?

Phoebe: not a one. I've been trying to get a hint from her all week. She's just not gonna crack.

Piper: what did you pack?

Phoebe: nothing. She said not to worry about packing anything except my toothbrush.

Leo and Parker came in the room.

Phoebe: you two finished?

Parker: yeh you ready?

Phoebe: I don't know. I never been away from the twins for too long. Are you sure we should go?

Parker: Phoebe we talked about this. You need some rest. The kids are in good hands. They'll have plenty of company with Wyatt and Chris, they probably won't even notice were gone.

Phoebe: I think my children would notice their mother isn't there.

She takes Phoebe's hand and massages it

Parker: well I'm not gonna force you to go, buuut your gonna miss a lot of good stuff.

Clear blue waters, sun, fresh air, beautiful beaches, waterfalls, natural hot springs, incredible sights...

Leo: if she doesn't wanna go I will

Piper: even I'm tempted

Phoebe: I'm gonna miss them so much.

Parker: ok I'll make a deal with you. If you miss them too much after a day we can come home.

Leo: you guys really need sometime off.

Parker: he's specifically talking to you this time. Come on Pheeb's I really wanna show u exactly how relaxing this place can be.

Piper: where are you going?

Parker: it's a surprise, but its kinda hard to surprise my wife if she refuses to go with me.

Phoebe sighs.

Phoebe: ok lets go

They pick up their kids and hug and kiss them goodbye. Phoebe hugs Piper and Leo and they both thank them once again. Parker offers Phoebe her arm and they orb away

Piper: I wonder where their going

Leo: a garden

She looks at Leo.

Parker and Phoebe are standing in front of a massive forest. Parker pulls away from Phoebe and walks towards the trees.

Phoebe: where are we?

Parker: one of the most beautiful places left on earth.

Phoebe: uh...

Parker's eyes glow gold and the trees that stood before them have moved aside and a double golden gate has taken their place. Phoebe walks toward Parker and stands by her side. She can see the golden glow emitting from Parker's eyes suddenly stop.

Phoebe: what's going on?

She takes Phoebe's hand and the double gates open. Parker leads Phoebe thru the gate and into the most beautiful place she's ever seen. She had never seen a sky so blue or smelled air so crisp. Waterfalls, lakes.

Animals were everywhere. The gates close behind them. Phoebe was astonished at what she saw. Parker just smiled.

Parker: welcome to The Garden of Eden

Phoebe: its beautiful...

She turned towards Parker

Phoebe: the what?

She looked Phoebe in the eye

Parker: Eden. I told I'd take you somewhere you've never been before. Somewhere no one else can go.

Phoebe: I don't believe this. Is this for real?

Parker: yes it is

Phoebe: how did we... how did we get here?

Parker: one of the perks of being an angel. We can't take family vacations here, but uh... it's a nice place for you and your wife to go and clear your minds.

Phoebe stood there looking around in amazement. Parker pulled her towards a tree that sat near the water. It was an amazing spot. They could see and hear the waterfall, fish jumping out of the water into the air and back into their habitat. Beneath the tree lay a blanket with variety of fruits, vegetables, crackers, cheeses, breads. She sat Phoebe down and began to undress. She told her she would be right back. She jumped into the water and swam towards the waterfall. Phoebe watched as she climbed on a rock and disappeared behind the falls. A few moments later Parker was back in the water headed to shore. She smiled at the same time wondering what was in the bag she was now carrying across her shoulders. Before she could ask Parker had placed the bag beside Phoebe and quickly got dressed. She opened the bag and out she pulled something that was unknown to Phoebe. She did recognize the two gold goblets and knife. She pointed to the unknown bag.

Phoebe: what's in the bag?

Parker: A very very very VERY old fine wine. We can't have a picnic in The Garden of Eden without a fine wine now can we?

Phoebe: a picnic in Eden. I still can't believe we're here.

Parker poured both of them a drink. As they sat, talked and fed each other Phoebe became more relaxed and didn't worry so much about the twins. Phoebe sat in between Parker's legs as she sat with her back towards the tree and her arms wrapped around Phoebe, lightly kissing the sides of her face and playing with her hands. They sat there for hours talking. To their left a lioness stood beside them. Before Phoebe could freak out she explained to her the animals there wouldn't attack her.

Eventually they got up and went for a walk with the lioness in tow.

Phoebe: is she gonna follow us all day?

Parker: yeh. She always stays with me

Phoebe: does she?

A short walk away but still able to slightly hear the falls. Phoebe see's a nice sized bungalow.

Phoebe: did you do that?

Parker: well would you prefer to sleep on the ground tonight?

Phoebe: lets go back to the falls. I think we should clean up a little.

She kissed her wife. Hours pass, night has fallen and their 1st night in Eden felt like heaven to Phoebe. This whole day was incredible. They made love for hours on end until they passed out in each others arms. Late that night the nightmares began. Only Phoebe wasn't the one having them

Scene: Parker's dreams: she's walks into the moonlit room where she and Phoebe are sleeping. She's watching herself and her wife sleep. She has a look of confusion on her face. She doesn't understand how this could be, could she be dreaming? Her breed of angel doesn't dream... Her breed of angel? Why was she thinking about her kind? She was now the only one of her kind. Something was wrong.

Two figures from behind grab her arms. Another two shine in. One stands over her and another over Phoebe. She recognizes them. Not by face but by their armor.

Parker: no, she has nothing to do with this. She's mortal, she's innocent.

The attackers look at Parker. From the looks on their faces, she knows there's nothing she can say to keep them from killing Phoebe. She fights to get free. She starts to yell at the sleeping figure of herself in the bed.

Parker: WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!

They draw their swords and raise them high above their heads. A look of terror crosses her face. She continues yelling at herself. They plunge their swords down into the chest of the sleeping couple.

Parker: Phoebe NO!

The two holding her release their grip. She runs to Phoebe and attempts to heal her. Her powers aren't working. There's blood everywhere. Her sleeping self disappears. She's left there holding and crying over her dead wife's body

Phoebe lays limp in her arms. Tears fall from Parker's eyes.

Parker: Phoebe... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Phoebe wake up, wake up baby. Phoebe wake up. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

She wakes up on her back in a cold sweat unable to breath, holding her chest. It felt like someone stabbed her through her heart and keeping her lungs from breathing in air. Her body shook stiffly in bed.

Phoebe woke up to her wife's shaking, she was turning red, she was making a sound as if she was struggling to breathe. She was pulling at the sheets, kicking her feet and her eyes wide open.

Phoebe got up and grabbed Parker's head. She started yelling for her to breathe.

Phoebe: Parker! What's the matter baby? Fight it! Fight it Parker!

Everything started to slow down and get blurry. Her eyes closed. It stopped... everything stopped.

The shaking, her breathing, the sound of Phoebe's voice and the smiles of her kids... all stopped.

She jolted upright in bed, covered in sweat. She turned to her left and saw the most beautiful site she's seen all night. Phoebe, she was asleep. Parker leaned close. The sound of her breathing put Parker at ease. She kissed her wife and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her.

She heads outside into the cool air and rising sun. She walks a few yards away from the bungalow when all of a sudden she drops to her knees and began to vomit. She walks to the edge of the water, rinses her mouth and wets her face.

What the hell had happened? What was that all about? Her 1st dreams where nightmares? Horrible nightmares?. She wasn't supposed to dream.

Man's Voice: didn't like what you saw?

She jumps up at the voice. She looks around and didn't see anyone. A sword appears in her hand.

Man's Voice: now what are you doing with a weapon in the Garden of Eden?

Parker: show yourself

Man's Voice :why, you don't recognize my voice?

Better question...

A man she knows all too well appears. Michael the Archangel

Michael: what are you doing here?

Parker: Michael

Michael: ah Gabriel, so nice to see you again

Her sword disappears. She knows he posses no threat to her.

Michael: breaking more rules? Bringing a mortal into Eden? You know their not allowed here.

Parker: what do you want?

Michael: can't I come see an old friend

Parker: friend?

Michael: I think of you as a friend.

Parker: we're not friends

Michael: I wasn't the one who broke the rules Gabriel!

Parker: stop calling me that.

Michael: why? it is your name. The name he gave you. you think changing your name changes who you are? What you are?

Parker: again...what do want?

Michael: word up there is you married a witch. A Charmed One. And you have two children? correct?

Parker advances on the angel.

Parker: you stay away from my family

Michael: I'm not you Gabriel. I don't kill innocent people. Your family is protected.

She starts to head back to Phoebe. Michael blocks her path.

Michael: he wants to see you.

Parker: I'm not allowed up there... you know that.

Michael: well if he wants to see you then apparently you are allowed... for the moment

Parker: I'm not going up there

Michael: you don't really have a choice.

She pushes Michael out of the way and runs toward where she left Phoebe. Phoebe had already awaken and was looking for Parker. They run into each other.

She startles Phoebe.

Parker: Phoebe we gotta go

Phoebe: go?

Michael: not so fast

Parker: stay away from her

Michael: I'm not here to hurt either of you. I apologize for interrupting madam. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Michael. I was sent here to retrieve your wife. My sister in arms

Phoebe: Parker what's going on?

Parker: nothing

Michael: honor thy wife Gabriel. You shouldn't lie to her

Phoebe: Parker what the hell is going on?

Phoebe screams as someone from behind grabs her. Parker turns around and attacks the man who's holding Phoebe. She knocks him down and grabs Phoebe. They run out towards where the gates are. The four more men appear.

She recognizes them. The Outcasts; Chamuel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel. Their angels

Her nightmare flashes in her mind. She pushes Phoebe behind her. A flaming sword appears in her hand.

She advances on the four. Phoebe stands there listening to the swords clashing. She's never seen Parker fight this furiously. She was fighting for Phoebe's life. She wasn't gonna let her nightmares come to life. She wasn't gonna loose her. Phoebe remember's the constant nightmares she had about Parker dying. She looks at these men and realizes their the one's from her dream. Michael appears next to Phoebe and grabs her. He puts a dagger to her throat.

Michael: enough!

The four angels back off from Parker. She turns and see's Michael with Phoebe.

Parker: Michael no, let her go!

Michael: you come with us, she goes home without a scratch.

Parker: you can't kill her!

Michael: sacrifices have been made for the greater good before Gabriel!

Phoebe: Parker?

Parker: ok ok, I'll go with you...just let her go

Michael: put Ethanvous away

The sword disappears from her hands. Two of the angels grab Parker.

Parker: let her go!

Michael: Jegudiel, Barachiel.

The two angels walk over to Phoebe and hold her.

Michael walks over to Parker and whispers in her ear

Michael: don't worry. We wouldn't hurt our princess, but you?

Michael's sword Ihranthos appears. He plunges the sword into Parker. Phoebe screams and tries to fight free. She see's Parker's body fall to the ground.

Michael: Mrs. Halliwell you'll be fine. Gabriel on the other hand, must go with us.

Phoebe: her name is Parker

Michael: her name is Gabriel. She's an Archangel just like us. It seems she hasn't been extremely forthcoming with the truth. What else don't you know about her? Take her home to her family.

The two angels disappear with Phoebe. She appears by herself at the manor. She starts to yell for Piper. Piper and Leo rush downstairs Phoebe is on the floor crying. They rush to her side.

Phoebe: they killed her, they killed her

Piper: Phoebe?

Leo: who? Phoebe where's Parker?

Piper: Phoebe where is Parker?

Phoebe: they killed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe begins explaining to them what happened and where they were. She tells them about the man Michael and how he kept calling Parker Gabriel. Saying she was an Archangel.

Piper calls for Paige. Paige appears. Leo fills Paige in on what's going on.

Paige: Phoebe she's not dead. She immortal she can't die

Phoebe: Paige I saw them kill her

Leo: she's right. Parker is immortal. They couldn't have killed her. If anything they wounded her. Probably to make it easier to take her.

Piper: take her where? For what?

Paige: wait a minute. you said they kept calling her Gabriel?

Phoebe: yeh

Paige runs upstairs and comes back with two books. One is the Book of Shadows the other is one they've seen before but never really went through.

Paige begins to read from the book. They all sat quietly as Paige recited exactly what was written.

Paige: The archangel Gabriel, who is thought to have served as a chief messenger from God. The bible recounts Gabriel as being male, but Gabriel was in fact female. Gabriel's physical appearance is described in the Hadith (4:54:455):

Her eyes were a greenish gray color with smooth brown skin and long brown hair. Her beauty was unmatched. She was also deadly in battle.

She was also referred to as the "Left Hand of God". She ruled beside her father from the beginning of time until she cast herself out of heaven and her father cursed her for eternity.

Before the world was made and before Adam and Eve. There were the heavens and then the angels were created.

And Gabriel was the 1st. Becoming heir to her fathers throne.

She is called the chief of the four favoured angels (The Outcasts: The name given to Gabriel's four generals; Chamuel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel)

Phoebe: Barachiel? That was the name of one of them.

Piper: are you sure?

Phoebe: yes! He and another brought me here.

Paige continued to read.

Paige: And the spirit of truth, and in some views Gabriel is the same person as the Holy Spirit...this is not true.

Gabriel is sometimes associated with the color Blue, the direction West (or North ), or the element Water; her horse is named Haizum. Gabriel is also variously identified as the angel of annunciation, resurrection, mercy, vengeance, death, and revelation.

Furthermore, the Archangel has also been identified in various sources to be part of the 7 Archangels who stand in the presence of God; (Michael, Gabriel, Sariel, Raguel, Raphael, Uriel and Remiel; Zadkiel, Jophiel, Haniel, Chamuel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel are also listed as archangels.)

She is also claimed variously to be a tafsarim (chief angelic princess) of the Cherub, Virtue, Power, Archangel, and Angel celestial orders. The governor of the Moon and Monday also are ascribed to Gabriel; finally, the Archangel is also the ruler of Shamayim, the First Heaven.

Phoebe: Michael told her not to worry they wouldn't hurt their princess. Then he shoved a sword through her chest.

Leo gets a look on his face as if he just got an idea.

Leo: they were talking about you.

Piper: what?

Leo: they were talking about Phoebe.

Phoebe: Leo what are you talking about?

Leo: when you marry into royalty you become royalty. Your the princess.

Paige: but the book says Gabriel uh Parker is the princess of heaven.

Leo: I know I know, but she married Phoebe, making her now a princess also... they were taking her home. They didn't wanna kill her. They were taking her home.

Phoebe: her home is here! Her family, her kids!

Phoebe begins to breakdown again. Piper holds her sister closer.

Piper: if she was cast out why did they come back for her? we have to do something.

Leo: like what? This is one fight we may not win.

Piper: what about the elders?

Leo: she was cast out they can't help us and even if they could they wouldn't.

Paige: wait. I found out why she was cast out

Paige reads more from the book.

Paige: In biblical tradition, she is sometimes regarded as the angel of death, the princess of fire and thunder, but more frequently as one of God's chief messengers. Gabriel's primary tasks were to bring messages from God to his messengers and to accompany the angel Azrael ("Angel of Death") to take the soul of a person who dies with absolution.

Gabriel grew weary of being just a messenger and soon asked her father for a place within his army also known as The Genesis.

She was granted her request and became a commander alongside Michael who was 1st in command. She was made 2nd in command.

The Genesis: A place of purgatory for the angels. The place were the heavenly battle ensued before it fully spilled out onto the human race.

Gabriel's sword. Ethanvous Eh-Than-Vow is the three foot long companion of (Michael's sword) Ihranthos, second forge of the gods. Said to be cursed with the blood of Samael (Lucifer) after she wounded him in battle.

She was a princess of heaven and God refused to let her die in battle. She had many encounters and close calls with death already. After the run in with Lucifer himself, enough was enough.

Because she was Gods 1st created angel she was his daughter, he favoured her and did not want her in the battles that took place between the white and dark angels.

A little over a thousand years after she became part of The Genesis, she was removed for fear that she would die.

She was allowed to continue to be a commander but not allowed to fight against Lucifer's army on the battlefields in the war that waged between good and evil.

This upset Gabriel, but she did as she was told to do by her father.

Michael being 1st in command made sure she never encountered battle as ordered by God himself. Instead she would assist in planning the attacks.

Even tho she was no longer on the field, just being close to it was a thrill for her.

God seeing that his child was prone to killing and enjoyed death, ordered Michael to move her further away from the battlefields.

She was more upset about this than she had ever been. She refused to stand by and watch the others die because her father feared for her life. She went back to the battlefields.

Andrew seeing Gabriel back on the fields had her brought in by Baios and she was sent before her father.

In Talmud Yoma 79a, however, it is stated that Gabriel once fell into disgrace "for not obeying a command exactly as given, I remained for a while outside the heavenly Curtain." During this 21 day period, the guardian angel of Persia, Dobiel, acted as Gabriel's proxy.

Gabriel had fallen from grace after whispering evil thoughts into the ears of man in order for them to kill a mortal man.

She had been seen watching the torture of human life. This offense was observed by another angel and it had been reported to a higher angel.

When god had found out it was Gabriel whom conspired in the torture and death of his one of his earthly children, she was punished.

She had clipped her own wings and had chosen to live among man until she too would come to an earthly death. God wept at the site of his child and had no choice but to punish her brutally.

As punishment for her sin she was not allowed to be mortal and eventually die. Instead God gave her back her wings and she would be immortal. Because she had chosen to live amongst humans she would feel mans pain. All emotions that man has she would also have ten fold. She would be doomed to walk the earth for eternity and to watch the pain and destruction around her. She could never escape the fate she had created for herself.

Everyone's face dropped after Paige had finished.

They couldn't believe the woman they all knew and loved was the cause of a mortal death.

Leo: she killed someone?

Phoebe: Parker didn't. Gabriel did.

Leo: Phoebe, she still took a mortal life.

Piper: Leo! I don't like what she did either, but that was a long time ago. Parker is not that person. She is apart of this family! She created this family! And WE are going to get her back.

Leo: how?

Paige: you said it yourself Leo. If the elders thought she was evil or dangerous, they wouldn't have entrusted us with her safety

Leo: She's a murderer!

Piper: Leo!

Leo: I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

Phoebe: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

Wyatt appears on the steps.

Wyatt: mommy?

Leo: hey big guy, did we wake you?

Wyatt: yes

Piper: we're sorry. We didn't mean to honey. Everything's fine. Go back up stairs.

Leo: I'll take him

Leo picks up Wyatt and takes him back to bed.

Piper: I'm sorry

Phoebe: don't be. Leave it me to find love with a killer.

Paige: Phoebe you know that's not who she is. She made a mistake and changed her life.

Phoebe: so did Cole

Paige: Piper's right. we can't give up on her. She's family

Phoebe: I'm not. I just don't know what to think. I know that's not her now, but...

Paige but nothing...

Four angels appear. Suited in angelic armor. Michael also appears in his armor. Phoebe jumps up and heads for him. Leo grabs her.

Phoebe: where is she?

Michael: they are ready for you

Leo: who?

Michael: Come with us.

Phoebe: how do we know we can trust you

Michael: if I wanted to kill you I would have. She's waiting for her...family. Don't forget your children. That's if they want to see who they are soon to become.

Phoebe: what?

Michael and the four angels disappeared

Paige: I'm going to check with the elders

Paige orbs off to see the elders. Phoebe and Piper are in the kitchen. Leo calls Henry and tells him he needs his help. they would watch the kids while the girls went to find Parker.

About an hour later Paige orbs back in.

Phoebe: well?

Paige: well their not evil.

Phoebe: why did they take Parker?

Paige: that? They wouldn't tell me. But they said we have to be there. All of us.

Piper: I don't think so.

Paige: the elders wouldn't kill us Piper

Piper: wanna bet?

All 3 women orb out of the kitchen and into a large hall surrounded by elders. An immense gold door. In front of the door stand two Archangels.

On both sides sit two thrones. On one throne sits a man, his eyes glowing gold. The women are wearing white and gold dresses.

Piper: how the hell did we get here? And what the hell are we wearing?

Voice: we brought you here to witness a rebirth.

Phoebe: where is Parker?

Voice: it is Gabriel's destiny to become queen of heaven. Of all people, you three should know you can't fight destiny.

Paige: I thought she couldn't come back

Voice: she has redeemed herself. He knew she would. Why else do you think he let her live?

It is because of your family and the work you have done that has redeemed her. She unknowingly created a line of witches who would be the savior of mankind. It is because of you she can now take her rightful place alongside her father and brother.

Phoebe: what about her family

Voice: she is with her family. Look around you. We are her family. The Archangels are her family, and you are her family. Her earthly family. She is not of your kind. It is now time for her to leave you.

Phoebe: you can't do this.

Voice: we can, and we have.

14 Archangels appear. They recognize Michael and the four from the manor. Their wearing their armor. A large white marble platform with a body covered with a sheer cloth lay on it. The sisters could see Parker's face beneath it.

The Archangels spread out around the platform. One at the head, one at the foot, six on each side. They kneel beside it. They begin to chant.

Michael: arise Gabriel. Now is the time for you to be with us once again.

Gabriel's body rises in a standing position. The cloth falls to her feet. She's dressed in armor like the other Archangels.

Her eyes golden as they were before in front of the gates of Eden.

Michael stands and holds his hand out for her to take. She places her hand in his and he leads her down the platform and in front of the gold doors. The man who sat on the throne has come to stand next to her. As they stand by each other they kneel in front of Michael. He begins speaking in a foreign tongue that the sisters don't understand.

Phoebe: what's going on? Parker?

Voice: she can't hear you

Phoebe moves toward her but Piper and Paige stop her. She continues to call out to Parker.

Michael continues to speak in tongues. The two rise and face each other. Phoebe is still screaming for her wife.

Michael: Gabriel Archangel of the Genesis and Jesus of Nazarine. Two children of the father. A son, A daughter, prince and princess of heaven, earth, and all that they survey. They shall now take their rightful places on their thrones and rule as it was prophesied, As it was written and as it shall be. Take your places upon your thrones and your birthright.

The two head off up the stairs and sit on their thrones. Each of the angels with crowns have moved closer to the thrones.

Michael approaches Jesus and picks up the crown. He raises it above his head.

Michael: Jesus of Nazarine. Prince of heaven.

He places the crown on Jesus' head and kneels.

He walks to Gabriel and takes the other crown from its resting place.

Michael: Gabriel, Archangel of the Genesis. Princess of heaven.

He places the crown on her head and kneels.

He goes and stands in front of the two large gold doors.

Michael: rulers of heaven. Born children of the father. Now is the time for you to enter your kingdom.

The doors open. A brilliant bright light escapes them as it opens further. Michael begins to lead the angels and the two through the doors.

Phoebe knows that if she goes thru those doors, she may never see Parker ever again. She cry's out for her. Gabriel continues to walk towards the door. Phoebe begins calling Parker by her angelic name. She begins to blink as she recognizes the voice calling her.

Parker: Phoebe?

Michael turns and looks at her. Jesus turns and looks at her.

Michael: your highness we must go. He awaits your arrival.

Parker: Phoebe

She turns toward the voice and her eyes turn back to normal.

Parker: Phoebe

Michael: your highness! He will not wait for you for too much longer.

She begins walking towards Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. Piper and Paige have let Phoebe go she runs to her wife. Phoebe throws her arms around her wife and holds on tight. Parker does the same.

Phoebe: Gabriel?

Parker:...my name is Parker

Phoebe kisses her wife deeply. Michael approaches them. Parker looks at Phoebe and doesn't look away.

Parker: I'm not going

Michael: But you must, you must go. And she must let you go.

Parker: no, I'm not leaving

Michael: mortal love. Not even he is stronger than that. Thing is... your not mortal. You are the princess of heaven and in being so you must take your place!

Parker still holding Phoebe's hand she turns to face Michael.

Parker: I will not!

Michael: Your father requests an audience with his children. And you will attend! If not for yourself then for your brother! He's waited too long to take his rightful place here! Don't you think you've taken enough from him? He had a family once also.

Parker: I took nothing from him. Gabriel took from him. The mortals and their fears took from!

Michael: the fears you gave them! And you are one in the same!

Parker: no. Their fear was already there, their hatred was already there!

Michael: and you played on it! You used them as your puppets to kill.. your.. bother!

Take your place beside him where you belong!

Parker: my place is with Phoebe

Michael draws his sword and strikes at Parker. She blocks his sword with her gauntlets.

Phoebe backs up. Piper and Paige run to her side and pulls her further back.

Parker draws her sword and her wings. Michael also draws his wings. The ground beneath them moves then stops. The elders and Archangels kneel. Parker and Michael look to the door, they kneel. The sisters don't see what it is that they are kneeling to. Her brother walks towards the doors and then towards Michael and Parker. They look up at him. Their weapons disappear. The fold their wings. Parker walks to Phoebe. There are tears in her eyes. Phoebe knows that she's leaving. She shakes her head no.

Parker: I have to go

Phoebe: no

Parker: I'll be back, I promise. For now I have to go.

Take care of our babies. Tell em...tell em I love em. You tell em, I love em everyday and every night. And you remember I love you everyday and every night for the rest of my life. I love all of you.

Phoebe hugs Parker and cry's into her chest. Piper and Paige are standing near by and cry.

Parker: I'll be back. I promise I'll be back. I swear it to you.

She looks Phoebe in the eyes.

Parker: I've always kept my promises to you. I've never broken one have I?

Phoebe: no

Parker: I promise I will be back.

She turns to look at Piper and Paige. Their tear soaked faces led her eyes to water more.

She walked towards them. She couldn't control herself anymore. Tears ran furiously down her face. They hugged her.

Parker: take care of her for me.

Piper: we will

Michael placed his hand on Parker's shoulder.

She released her grip on them.

Michael: Gabriel its time to go

She hugged Phoebe one last time. She held her hand.

Parker: I'm coming home. Ok? I'm coming back home. I'll be watching.

She began to walk away. Phoebe was still holding her hand. They didn't want to let go but did. She walked to where her brother stood.

They watched as they all walked thru the doors and disappeared behind the light. The doors closed and Phoebe collapsed.

Before they knew it they were back at the manor. Henry, Leo, and the kids were waiting for them.

Paige went to Henry, Piper hugged Leo and the boys. Phoebe went to her children and hugged them tight. She cried on them. Piper and Paige went to their sister.


	7. Chapter 7

2yrs had passed, by now the elders had made Leo an elder again and the protector of the Halliwell family. Phoebe was holding up as well as any wife who lost her companion could. She had to. She had to for her children. They would always ask about where their mom was and when she was coming home. It hurt Phoebe because she didn't know. Paige nor Leo could get close enough find out when she might be coming home... if she ever did. After all it had been over 2yrs. Phoebe still cried herself to sleep at times. She talked about Parker to the kids all the time so they wouldn't forget her. Showed them her pictures and they always watched the family tapes.

That night after the kids were in bed Phoebe had the dream she had been having ever since the day they took her wife, her lover, her best friend. She kept seeing Michael killing Parker in front of her. Over and over and over again. She could here Parker's voice calling to here. She could feel Parker's lips on her's She awoke to Parker sitting next to her on the bed.

Parker: Phoebe?

Phoebe: this is a dream

Parker: no its not

Phoebe: yes it is. Go away

Parker: I live here. With you and the kids

Phoebe: your not real

She rolled over. Parker slide her hand under the blankets and pinched Phoebe on her butt. Phoebe jumped

Parker: since when can you feel pain in dreams?

Phoebe: Parker?

Parker: its actually nice to hear my name

Phoebe jumped up almost knocking Parker off the bed, throwing her arms around her wife. She placed kisses all over her face lips.

Parker: ooh baby I missed you so much.

Phoebe: they let you come back?

She continued hugging and kissing the woman she hadn't seen in 2yrs. The woman she loved was back. The mother of her children was now here to watch her son and daughter grow with the rest of the family.

Parker: would you like me to leave?

Phoebe: no! Don't you dare. we gotta wake the kids

Parker: no I don't wanna wake em, I'll see them in the morning. Tonight I wanna be with you. Just you.

She laid down her wife and kissed her, deeply and passionately. That 1st night back was like them being together for the 1st time in their lives. They made love furiously. It wasn't about the sex. It was the fact that they were together once again. Their lips, their hands, their bodies intertwined together just felt so right and felt so good. They lay in bed talking about what she's missed. Their children were toddlers now. Terrible two's had come and gone straight into terrible three's. it was 4am before reality had sunk into Phoebe and she had to ask the all important question. Would she be here to stay or would more angels swoop down and take her away again. She didn't want to ask and ruin the mood, but she had to. Phoebe was happy she was back but she needed to know that she wouldn't have to leave again..ever. Parker reassured her she wouldn't. She apologized for never telling her about all of her past.

Phoebe: what about your brother?

Parker: he forgave me. My father reinstated me. And I don't have to kill Michael for the idiotic thing he did with you in Eden.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up

Parker: it ok. I should've told you. I don't know how that conversation would've started off tho. "Hey honey, you know Jesus Christ? Yeh he's my brother and I had some freaked out mortals kill him. And yes he was black"

Phoebe: Parker

Parker: I'm sorry. Its just there are things that I wanted to forget and talking about em wasn't gonna do that.

Phoebe: what about your duties as? You know as a...

Parker: ah that...yeh well. I can't get gutta that.

Phoebe looked disappointed. She turned Phoebe's head towards her.

Parker: but... I don't have to stay there. I don't even have to go up there ever. Unless there's an emergency, I'd never have to leave you again. I can have a normal life. WE can have a normal life. Well as normal as OUR lives get.

Phoebe: as long as you stay and be a good wife and mother to our children. It doesn't matter.

She took Phoebe's hand in hers and pulled her close. They kissed once more before closing their eyes and falling asleep in each others arms. Phoebe woke up the next morning and rolled over. Her bed was empty and Parker wasn't there. she was disappointed. 2yrs of nightmares that did exist and only one night of pure bliss that didn't. She wanted her wife back so badly. she wanted to cry again but didn't. she got up and headed for the twins room. when she reached the door she saw they were gone. immediately she panicked. she ran through the house calling their names.

Phoebe: Prue? Keyton?

Her mind raced. 1st thing that came to her mind was that the Archangels came and took the kids. she ran down stairs and headed for the door when she heard Prue laughing. she stopped in her tracks and headed for the kitchen. there sat Prue, Keyton, and Parker sitting at the table eating breakfast. Prue was sitting on Parker's lap giggling and feeding her mom a piece of toast. Parker looked up into her wife's face.

Parker: there's mommy. say good to morning mommy.

When Phoebe caught site of this a rush of relief ran over her. not just because her children were safe but also because she hadn't dreamt Parker...unless she was still dreaming now. she folded her arms and pinched herself. she felt the pain and was glad she had. she headed over to them and sat down in between Parker and Keyton. she kissed her son and daughter and gave her wife a lingering kiss.

Parker: good morning to you to

Phoebe: morning.

Parker: you ok?

Phoebe: I am now.


End file.
